1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to applicator tips configured and dimensioned for use with various fluid applicators.
2. Background of Related Art
Fluid applicators, e.g., syringes, are commonly used for injecting fluid mixtures such as drugs, nutrients, and the like, into the body. Typically, the clinician first prepares the fluid mixture by dissolving or mixing a dry component, e.g., drugs, nutrients, etc., into a carrier solution, or fluid component, e.g., saline solution. The fluid mixture is then loaded into the fluid applicator and delivered to the patient. However, while some mixtures may be prepared ahead of time, it is often advantageous, if not necessary, to mix the components immediately prior to use. Thus, in order to apply the mixture, the clinician must first take the additional steps of preparing the mixture and loading the fluid applicator with the prepared mixture.